


Asteroid

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Asteroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Asteroid

once upon a time, there was a bunch of meteors  
they fell into the crater and left a major impact  
and that's the tale, don't underestimate space


End file.
